


We Are Meant To Be

by Fanfic_Reader



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Reader/pseuds/Fanfic_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell grew up differently than other kids, waiting for the day when she met her soulmate. When she gets a call from her father about an accident, she ends up moving back to her childhood home in Barden to live with him and her sister to finish out high school. What she wasn't expecting was a red head and the face that haunts her nightmares to turn her life completely upside down. Good or bad, Beca wasn't sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that most of this fic was inspired by some scenes in Teen Wolf, if there are any errors or if you have ideas please comment and leave a kudos because I love hearing from you guys :)

One week. That all she had, one week till she got to meet her soulmate. And you have no idea how excited she was, until her dad called her from work one day. 

"Beca... it's your mother" 

 

•

 

It had been four days since I had gotten the call from my dad about the accident, my mom being in a car wreck. Now I was being shipped off to Barden to stay with my father and sister, I was actually excited. When my parents had split, my dad was able to get Stacie, my sister, and mom got me, Beca. 

I hated my mom, she was a bitch. I was mostly excited to be with my sister, maybe I could continue fighting skill lessons again. 

My mom had thought that teaching daughters to be fighters was wrong, that's why she took me and barely let me see dad and Stacie. 

Now that I'm back with them, everything seemed to be going my way. 

Except that tomorrow, when I start school at Barden High School, I will be meeting my soulmate. 

Everyone has a time on the inside part of their left wrists, the time showed you how long you had till you finally met the other half of your soul. 

One of the soulmates gets the first few words the other will say to them right when they meet for the first time, the words would be written in the other persons handwriting on their wrists under the time. The other soulmate would have the initials of the others half, which I thought was kinda cool.

I have my soulmates initials written on my wrist, meaning my soulmate had my first sentence to them on their wrist. 

I hope out of the taxi and gaze up at my house, grinning I quickly grab my suitcase and run into the house. 

 

•

 

After the small greeting with my sister, father, and shockingly, my grandfather Herald, we all sat down at the table and were currently eating steak and mash potatoes. 

"So, are you excited about starting school here?" Herald asked me. I glance over at Stacie who was sat in front of me, she gave me the look. Immediately I slid on a fake smile and the game begins "I'm very excited, actually it will be way funner since I'll have Benji and Jesse to help me stuff Stacie's locker with foam this year for April fools day and be able to see it" I say casually and Stacie gasps dramatically and kicks me under the table. 

I see my father smile as I look accusingly at Stacie "oh dear! I wasn't suppose to tell you, guess we will stuff your car instead-" I start but Stacie kicks me again and when my father bursts into laughter I don't miss how Herald gave him an evil look an he immediately shut up. 

"You better not or I'll soak your towel in spicy body spray again" Stacie warns me with a grin and this time I gasp "you wouldn't dare" I say slowly to draw out the tension, when my grandad looks away from our father I give Stacie a nod and she makes a run for the stairs. "Or I can just hide your candy stash" she yells over her shoulder and I jump from my seat and over the table, running after her 

"You better not or I'll shoot you in the face with a nerf gun again!" I yell after her as I take the stairs up to our rooms two at a time. 

When I finally make it to her room she gave me a grin "very nice, looks like we've still got it" she says and I roll my eyes "no matter how old we are, we're still gonna get away with getting out of an awkward dinner" I say and she laughs, but then her face turns serious.

"We need to talk about our grandfather" she says and I feel the happiness be sucked out of me. 

"Why is he back? The only reason he had ever stuck around was because of mom" I say. She frowns slightly and just stares at me "first, I need to know how many you have?" She asks and I hold back a flinch. 

"It doesn't matter" I mumble and turn around to walk out of the room but she grabs my wrist "no Becs, you need to tell me. I think that Herald is here for something, but I need to know how many you have" she says and I sigh. 

I close the bedroom door then face her, slowly I pull my shirt off. Exposing my abs, stomach, back, and arms. 

And all the scars, bruises and scratches covering them. I hear Stacie suck in her breath, I pull my shirt back on quickly. 

"It's okay, I've gotten use to it" I say and she shakes her head fiercely "no it's not okay, I can't believe even after all that she put you through- she still beat you" she says angrily and I take a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my ribs. 

"It's been worse" I say, it was a lie and Stacie could tell it was too. She was the only person who understood, before mom and dad split we were abused by both of them because all they did was fight and took their anger out on us. Later once dad got control of his anger, he stopped hitting Stacie. But mom always put her anger on me because I was just like my father, one thing that reminded her of him and she would lash out and kick me and hit me till she decided to stop. 

Before the accident, she lashed out because I had said I wished I lived with dad. I mean dads okay now that he quit abusing us, but the main reason was Stacie. She was the only one who understood. I had went to the doctor by myself later that day and said it was soccer practice. I came out with two broken ribs, lots of cuts and bruises, and my right shoulder being popped out of place and my entire right arm hurting like hell. Doc said I cracked the bone but I'd be fine without a cast as long as I didn't use it. 

I was fine now but it still hurt like hell, Stacie gently pulls me into a hug. I then realize that I had said all of that out loud, I bury my face in her shoulder and let the tears come. 

I'm not much of a cryer and j sure as hell don't show people my weakness, but it felt so good to finally have someone who understood and didn't run away at the sight of a broken girl. 

 

•

 

When I had finished my break down I saw Stacie eyeing my left wrist curiously. 

"Have you found yours yet?" I ask trying to change the subject and she looks up at me in surprise, but then she smiles and shows me her left wrist that was bare. 

"Yea I did, her name is Aubrey. You'll probably meet her tomorrow when we go to school" she says and I look up at her curiously "is she a junior like you or a sophomore like me?" I ask and Stacie smirks "your in advanced classes which technically makes you a junior but yeah, she is a junior" she says and I frown. 

"I'm no genius, I actually don't even know how I pass my classes. Shit, I don't even pay attention in class and I somehow know everything!" I say, throwing my hands in my air. Stacie gives me a strange loo before glancing at my wrist, "may I?" She asks and I nod. Gently, she picks up my left wrist and examines the time and initials on it. 

When she continues to look at it I speak up, "what? Do you know those initials? I mean I'm meeting my soulmate tomorrow and all-"

"Those initials" she cuts me off and I feel my eyebrows raise in surprise, "I could've sworn I've seen them before-" she says, looking up at me. 

But before I could speak she lets my wrist go and shakes her head "-but they don't click to a name" she says sadly, but then she smiles. "But hey, not worry. You'll meet your true love soon enough" she explains and I laugh softly. "We don't know that. Plus, love? What does the word even mean?"

 

•

 

I hop out of Stacie's car and wave her goodbye as she walks off to find Aubrey, I start searching for Jesse. 

Jesse and Benji were the only ones I knew here, mainly because Jesse dated Stacie at one point and Benji has lived across the street from us for as long as I could remember. 

Even after they broke up, I still kept in touch with Jesse. He was a really cool guy, I was sad to know that he and Stacie had to break up when she met Aubrey. 

When I walk into the school I glance at my wrist, twenty minutes. Huh, guess I'll meet my other half when class starts. 

Just then I bumped into a solid object and fall immediately to my rear, "shit Mitchell, my bad" I hear a familiar voice say and I can't help but grin up at the dark haired pale boy. "Jeez Jess, is this how you land all your women? Knocking them to their sexy asses, like me for example" I say and he chuckles before helping me up. 

"Damn Mitchell, you grew up on me" he says as we start walking and I roll my eyes "I'm only a year younger than you Swanson" I say and he scoffs "and you think that will keep me from being all big brother on you?" He says "we will never stop being your not blood related brothers, we love to pick on you" another voice says and I look over with a wide grin, recognizing it immediately. 

"Hiya Benji, how's it going?" I say happily and he chuckles, throwing an arm over my shoulders. I hold in the painful groan that almost falls out of my mouth from the touch. "It's going great now that your here, we've missed you Becs" he says and I laugh. 

"I'm glad I'm back too, Texas isn't as fun when you don't have your two master pranking brothers with you to cause trouble" I say and they both grin. 

"April fools is coming up soon, I've got a couple of ideas for what we can do to Coach Geraldo and the others" Jesse says and Benji rolls his eyes. As Benji starts rambling about a new magic trick he had learned Jesse leans over close to my ear "so Stacie told me you were gonna meet your soulmate today" he says quietly and I look at him in surprise. 

"Don't worry, who ever it is better be happy there getting you" he says with a wink and I smile. God I've missed them, not that I would ever say that aloud. But besides Stacie, I never really had friends or people I liked talking to. 

"Thank Jess, I'm actually kinda nervous" I say already feeling my butterflies kicking in, but the excitement was buzzing through my body like electricity. 

"Well here is your first class, you sure your gonna be okay?" Benji says as the bell for class to start rings, I nod and take a deep breath. I could feel it countdown in my head, ten seconds. 

"Go get em tiger" Jesse says with a encouraging smile, then they are gone. Five seconds, I put my hand on the door knob to the classroom. 

Four, I push the door open. 

Three, "ah, you must be the new student" the teacher says quickly. 

Two, I step fully into the room. My gaze immediately lands on bright red hair, bright blue eyes meet mine. 

One, "so wasn't expecting that" I say breathlessly and the girl shoots out of her chair. Her eyes widen "my soulmate is my best friends sister?!"

 

•

 

We were immediately escorted out of the room by the teacher, he congratulated us and said something about the principals office. 

As we walked I saw the girl was trying to stand as far away from me as she could, a nervous expression on her face. If I squinted, I saw a slight trace of a blush. Did I do something?

So this must be the best friend my sister kept telling me about, but there was one thing she didn't tell me because holy shit this girl is a goddess. 

I tried my best not to stare, the way her curly red hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked. Everything about her was absolutely sunning, is it possible for eyes like hers to be so blue? The worst was how short her dress was, barely meeting half way to her thighs. All I'm gonna say is it took a lot of mental strength not to glance at her gorgeous legs. 

What I'm trying to say is that the bond of our souls kept dragging my eyes towards her, to soak up every detail about her. 

When we finally came to the principals office I saw my sister was already there, a mischievous smirk on her lips. 

I immediately let myself give her a cold glare, before I could start yelling the worst happened. My dad and Herald walked in, followed by a tall lady with short cut hair the same color as the girls. I was guessing this was my other half's mother, but they looked nothing alike. 

"Well now, it looks like two of our students souls have found their way back to each other" the principal says as he enters the room. 

The girls mom looks at me curiously but smiles "hmm, she's pretty. But you said that she was an Mitchell?" She asks, eying my grandad. 

I frown at the tension between the two, leave it to my dearest grandfather to screw up my life even more. I don't even know what he did. 

"Yes, but trust me I'm defiantly better dressed. As you can see my poor sister has bad fashion choices" I speak up, trying to piss anyone off to stop all this uncomfortable tension. 

And to my pure joy, the red haired girl laughs. But my sister glares at me, before she could snap back at me my dad speaks up. 

"So what do we do now? Let them have school and get together later or just pull them out now and get this over with" he say and I glare at him next. 

"Well if you have better things to do then we will go ahead and get it over with" my soulmates mom says and my dad nods. 

"Okay, Beca this is Chloe Beale. Chloe, this is-" 

"Beca Mitchell, yea I know" the girl- Chloe, says still not looking at me. Even if it was suppose to be a sarcastic answer the girls voice warmed my stomach immediately. 

"No need to be so snippy Chloe, now where shall we do this?" Chloe's mom says. 

"There is a diner down the road" Stacie pipes in, and my dad nods. 

As the grown ups fall into a quiet conversation I start my own argument with my sister. All with facial expressions. 

We taught ourselves to be able to read body language so we could communicate when our parents didn't want us talking as kids. 

'Why didn't you tell me' I start and she raises an eyebrow. 

'About her' I say jerking my head towards Chloe who was looking around the room as if she were bored. 

'I wanted you to meet her your own way' 

'So you knew this whole time!' I gesture angrily and she smirks 

'I had an idea'

'You little-'

Our facial conversation was interrupted by the beautiful voice again. 

"I hate to interrupt but can we go now because I've been practically waiting for this day for a long time" Chloe says with a huge grin and can't help but bite back a smile at the girls adorable happiness. 

"Yes of corse, let's get on our way shall we? We will meet y'all there in twenty minutes" my dad says. 

As I start to walk towards the door I feel a soft but firm grip catch my arm. I turn around in surprise to see Chloe still holding an excited expression. 

"Just so we are clear-" she starts, she glances around the room to see if anyone was watching before continuing. 

"Your prettier than I expected" she says and my jaw drops in surprise, she winks at me before letting go and following her mother out the door.

I stare after her until I feel another presence come stand beside me, even though I couldn't see who I knew it was Stacie. 

"Hey Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she, by chance, confusing much?"

A laugh "you'll get use to it"


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the diner I sat at an empty booth followed by Stacie, our father and Herald watched from the other side of the room. 

Guess we had gotten there first. 

"So, tell me about her" I start and Stacie rolls her eyes. 

"There's a reason I never said anything in the first place. You've gotta do that on your own"

"Okay then tell me what we could possibly have in common"

"Well.." My sister starts, "your really smart like her, you always respond with a sarcastic answer like she does, you both love music, you both hate History, she is a complete cutie like you scratch the ear piercing and combat boots" she says and I frown at her. 

"First off, I'm not cute. Second, I'm a bad ass and have great taste. Anyways, I've heard that if a bond is strong enough that the two soulmates can share traits which probably explains how smart I am without trying" I say and she nods in agreement. 

"You know what I'VE heard?" Stacie asks and I raise an eyebrow curiously at her. 

"I've heard that if a bond is strong enough that y'all could be able to a lot of wicked cool stuff like telepathically communicate, but the bond has to be thick" she says and I frown. 

"What do you mean by that?" I ask and she glances around the room, her cheeks turning pink. 

Not a good sign. 

"What I mean is, your bond has to be true in all ways. Even... romantically"

My eyes widen "Stacie!-" 

"Hey Stacie, I'll take it from here thanks" says a peppy voice that hasn't ceased to amaze me. 

I look up to see Chloe staring at Stacie, my sister looks confused for a second before realization hits her and she jumps up from the booth. 

"Oh- um yea, uh sorry. J-just call if you need anything" she stutters then quickly walks off to another empty booth near our father. 

I stare down at my hands which were fiddling together atop the table as Chloe takes a seat across from me in the booth. 

There was an awkward silence for a while, but I could feel her blue gaze watching me. 

"You look nothing like her" Chloe say all the sudden, I look up in confusion to see her glance at Stacie . 

"Personality wise, you don't. But physically yes, but you do have stormy blue eyes and she doesn't" she says and I raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Alright, do tell" I say as I cross my arms, leaning back against the soft seat. 

"Well for starters I agree to your fashion statement earlier" she says with a smile that I couldn't help but match. 

"Plus you've got this carefree look on your face that makes me think you wouldn't care what other people said or thought about you" she says. 

"Someone's observant" I say sarcastically, then she leans forwards across the table a bit. 

"That's something I like to see in a person" she says, ignoring my last statement. 

I smirk "good to know"

"There's something else, the rebel and bad ass attitude. You come off as sarcastic, strong, hard and threatening. But I know on the inside there is someone, there is that person that's my other half" she says and I feel my heart speed up to her words but I keep a strait face. 

"I'm gonna find this girl. Do you know how I know this?" She asks and I stare at her for a second before shrugging. 

"Because that's how I use to be" she says softly, I look up to meet her eyes and see that she had taken off her mask, showing me this sad girl who looked lost in this shit awful world. 

A girl who needed saving, a girl that I wanted to wrap my arms around and comfort. Then it clicked. 

We were soulmates because we are suppose to help build each other back up, put our hearts back together, watch each other's backs in times people went to stab it. 

We've gone through so much pain, but together we will be strong enough to defeat it. 

Slowly I feel my own 'I'm okay' mask fall, my walls I had built up around myself to protect myself from getting hurt for so many years start to tremble. We were entering dangerous territory, and I couldn't find a reason to be scared about it. 

"Chloe" I start, she licks her lips but doesn't break the eye contact. 

Hesitantly I reach across the table and grab her hands, enjoying the warmth that shoot from the touch all the way up my arms. 

What was going on with me? I've never liked physical contact, ever. I despise it actually. But with this girl it came almost natural, like we've done it forever. I just meeting her a few minutes ago and she's already having an effect on me, just great. 

"I don't know what you've been through, what people have said or done to you, but I'm here now. And no matter what, I'll never let anything hurt you again. I swear on my life I will protect you, I won't let anything hurt you ever again" I say automatically, the words just slipping out. 

At first I thought it would be weird, only just meeting today. But my worry disappears when she smiles softly. 

"And to you the same" she says quietly, just them the waiter walks up and we quickly pull our hands apart, the moment broken. 

I see Chloe return back to her normal happy self, she smiles at the girl and starts ordering. 

I don't let my mask come back on just yet, I look at my dad across the diner. 

It's time I finally stood up for myself, it's time I put the past behind me. 

Then my gaze shifts to Herald... it's time to face my fears. 

Finally, my gaze fall on Stacie. At least I won't go through it alone, I do however plaster on a fake smile and order a cheeseburger. 

Chloe looks at me with wide eyes after the lady walks away, I shrug. 

"One thing you should know about me, my stomach is a black hole. I never seem to stop eating" I say and she frowns. 

"But you look so in shape" she says, soon after the words slip from her mouth a blush forms on her cheeks. 

I smile at how adorable she looked flustered "it's because I work out... I guess?" I say. 

Chloe rolls her eyes "forget I mentioned it, now let's get to know each other since we will be spending the rest of our lives knowing each other. Tell me about yourself" she rambles, cheeks reddening more. I grin bigger because there was no way I'd forget that, but I let it slide for now. 

I rub my hands together "where do you want me to start?"

"How about your childhood?" 

I feel my smile falter, my mood darkening immediately. 

She must've noticed because I see something flash in her eyes, before I could try to figure out what it was it was gone. 

"No wait, what are your hobbies?" She asks

"I mix music, play piano and guitar, sometimes hand to hand combat training, and like I mentioned earlier, I workout" I say with a wink and she blushes harder "what about you?" I ask curiously and she smiles. 

"Well I either go to the mall, do something with my friends-"

"No, I didn't say your social life. C'mon Chloe I know that you do something with your free time, better go ahead and tell me because I'm hard headed and I'll find out myself" I say and she laughs, making my stomach do flips. 

"Fine, I like to draw, I love to read, sometimes I do photography, and I guess I've always had an itch to play piano. Guess I got that from you" she says and I smile sheepishly at the statement. 

"Oh don't get all too excited, we just met so don't jump to any conclusions" she teases and I feel a blush rise on my cheeks. 

"So tell me about your family" I say and she seemed to deflate to my words, I nod understandingly. There were still something's we couldn't talk about yet, and she was right. 

We had just met. 

Our food arrives before the atmosphere could get any quieter, as the waiter places the food in front of me I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I immediately recognize the cold stare, I look over at Herald to see him watching me. My father whispers something to him and he grins evilly, right before his gaze turns to Chloe. 

My blood runs cold, he was up to something. 

And to my fear it seems to include Chloe. 

 

•

 

After a success at the diner we parted ways to go home, Chloe surprises me by pulling me into a bear hug and whispered to me that we would be fast friends. 

When we broke away I had awkwardly waved and made my way to the car, confused as to why I suddenly like physical contact from the girl I had just met. 

I hopped in the car with Stacie, waiting for dad and Herald to finish whatever the hell they were talking about. 

"She really know how to push your buttons" Stacie smirks at me, I shrug. 

"Shut up dude, I'm still pissed at you. But I have to admit when she smirks it's kinda hot" I say and my sister laughs 

"Hey that's my best friend your talking about"

"And my soulmate"

"Touché"

The door to the car opens and the two grown ups join us. 

"You kids ready to go home?" My dad asks in his fake cheery voice and I try my best not to glare at the back of Herald's head. 

I hope he doesn't think I didn't see the way he watched Chloe get in her car and drive off, never taking his eyes off the car till it was gone. 

Fucking perv, something twisted inside me and gave me a bitter taste inside my mouth. 

"Heck yea, let's do this. I've been in that diner for almost six hours so I'd like to go home thank you" Stacie says and I just smirk and roll my eyes. 

 

•

 

I didn't even have time to walk in the house, his strong hand grabbed my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. 

"We need to talk" Herald says to me, I shove his hand off my shoulder quite forcefully and stomp inside the house. 

I didn't get very far. 

"Don't you walk away from me young lady!" Herald yells at me, grabbing my arm so hard I yelped with surprise. 

He shoved me against the house, grabbing the front of my shirt and pinning me with his angry stare. 

"Get off her!" I hear Stacie yell, but dad grabbed her and held her back. 

My eyes widen at my father, traitor. 

"It's very rude to disobey your elder" he sneers at me. 

"Piss off" I snap "It's wrong to stare at another's soulmate for too long because then they get pissed and wanna rip your throat out with their teeth" I growl at him, but he merely chuckles. 

"Oh yes, you saw that. Well I have plans for the two of you, all in good time-" he starts but I shove him hard, sending him flying into the other wall. 

I pin him against the wall, my vision turning red with rage. "You can break my bones, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but God forbid... I won't let YOU touch her!" I yell furiously at him. 

"How dare you lay a hand on me, I wasn't planning on this so soon but you need to learn to obey" Herald says so quiet it sounded deadly. 

Before I could react something hits me behind the head, a scream piercing the air. 

It wasn't mine. 

Then came the pain, I felt a foot come down on my already injured arm and then connect to my stomach repeatedly. 

I cry in pain when a hand grabs a fist full of my shirt and starts dragging me down stairs that I suddenly realized was the basement. 

My eyes widen in panic, not the basement. Oh god, not the place that haunted my dreams and childhood. 

I yell Stacie's name, she yells mine. I beg for him to stop, but he only hits harder. I hear her try to fight back, but dad only ends up hitting her too. 

"We trusted you!" I yell at my dad, I see sadness flash in his eyes but it was gone faster then it had appeared. 

I feel the piercing cold metal bite into my wrists as Herald chains me up, my arms stretched out by my sides as my knees brush the ground. 

"Your a disappointment, I will find a away to swap our souls. I will be complete again with a soulmate, you don't deserve one" Herald says to me, right before his foot connects to my back. 

Then, all is dark. Stacie's screams continue to echo in my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talk to me Beca, we've gotta get you to a hospital" Stacie begs me for the twentieth time since we arrived at school. 

But I keep my mouth shut and trudge on to class, everyone knows how hard headed I am but this specific thing wasn't the most popular topic I wanted to discuss at the moment. Jesse and Benji appear out of no where with big grins. 

They know me better than that though, and their smiles are gone. 

"Oh shit, I thought he quit?" Jesse says "well yeah so did I" Stacie says bitterly, she had gotten the good end of the stick this time. 

Back when we were kids she would get our parents to put all their anger out on her and not me, I had yelled all kinds of terrible things after I resurfaced from my black out at my father till he forgot about Stacie and started whipping my back with his belt. 

Good thing it wasn't deep enough to bleed heavily, I cleaned most of it off this morning. After Stacie was able to stand and unchain me. 

"Mitchell, talk to me. You know this will always mentally hurt until you talk about it" Jesse says gently to me, but I brush past him and kept walking. 

"Has she ever been this bad?" I hear Benji ask from behind me. 

"It's worse because she already has a cracked bone in her right arm and two broken ribs" Stacie's voice says. 

"Shit, you've really gotta tell someone" Jesse says and I turn into my classroom, not hearing the rest. I take a seat in the back that I had seen empty yesterday, it was far away from Chloe. 

Maybe she wouldn't notice, she doesn't know me that well yet-

All the sudden she walked in, her concerned and worried expression directed at me. 

Never mind that last thought. 

"What the heck happened last night?! I woke up hearing a scream, I heard it over my own scream. I haven't heard you scream before but it sounded a hell of a lot like you" 

I stare at my hand, not wanting to speak. 

"Beca you better tell me what the-" she starts, then grabs my injured arm to get my attention. 

Scorching pain shoots up my arm, I let out a choked whine and she jerks away as if she was the one in pain. 

Her eyes widen with guilt, she opens her mouth to probably apologize but the teacher speaks before her "miss Beale please sit down, it's time to start the lesson" he says and she hesitates, "this discussion isn't over" she gestures between us two then goes over to her seat. 

I zone out of the lesson and start thinking of ways to be able to explain not being able to sit out of PE when a random voice spoke clear as day. 

-they better not have hurt her, I remember Stace saying something about then being abused as a kid-

I glance up in surprise, but everyone was working on their worksheets. I might be going crazy, it sounded as if it was in my head but like someone had spoken as if they were beside me. 

-how would someone know about that?- 

I think, then a sudden jerk movements from the corner of my eye catches my attention. 

Why does it not surprise me, it had been none other that Chloe who is currently looking around in confusion. 

-what the heck? Who was that?-

I hear her think, I hold my breath. 

-who do you think?-

She turns and looks at me, shock filling her eyes. Then I see a spark ignite in them when she grins. 

-this is freaking amazing! guess we can do the mind thingie-

She says, I could practically feel her excitement from across the room. Which wouldn't surprise me if we could end up doing that as well. 

-no shit-

I say sarcastically gaining a playful glare from the red head, then a new idea came to me. 

-do you think we can send mental pictures to each other?-

She raises a curious eyebrow my way. 

-I have no idea, I've never done this before, why?-

I grin and look at the teacher, I snap a picture of him in my mind. He had his mouth wide open. Perfect. I drew a male genital pointing towards his mouth and tried to send it to her like I had my words. 

Then I hear laughter break the silence in the room, Chloe throws a hand over her mouth. 

She ended up being sent out of the room for disturbing class. 

 

•

 

Three days had passed ever since my father and Herald beat Stacie and I, but we were use to it. 

The hard part was hiding it from Chloe, she always seemed to know when I was in pain or upset and wants to help. 

Well she was my soulmate so duh she knew. 

The strange thing was, to me of course, that she might be trying to play it off as one of those 'best friend' soul bonds. 

But I highly doubt it, and the way she looked at me yesterday after I saved her from her God awful boyfriend told me otherwise. 

Here's how it went down. 

I walked down the hallway towards my World History class, then all the sudden I got this angry and fearful feeling. 

It took me by surprise but I knew something was wrong, and it wasn't me that was afraid. 

I followed my instinctual pull until I saw the red head in a heated yelling match with the brunette guy she called her boyfriend. 

Todd or Ted or something, then when I saw her try to turn and walk away he grabbed her arm forcefully. 

A fresh wave of panic washed across me, this time my own. Then came the anger, Chloe turned her head towards my direction as if she had sensed me there. 

It was then I realized in a matter of seconds I had made it by her side, I shoved him off her and pushed him against the wall. 

"If she doesn't want to be around your ugly ass then she gets her rights to walk away. So leave her the hell alone or I'll make you regret it" I growl dangerously at the guy, but he just laughs. 

"So this is the soulmate I've been hearing non-stop about, coming to the rescue" he says sarcastically but it was laced with venom. 

His words take me by surprise, my grip loosening. 

"What?" I say in confusion, he shoves my hands off him and starts to walk away. 

"Oh and by the way Beca, never touch me again or I'll make you wish you hadn't ever met me" he says over his shoulder, then he disappeared in the crowd. 

I stared after him for a while wondering how he knew my name till I felt a soft hand gently grab my arm. 

I turn to see Chloe starring at me, she had this strange look in her eyes. I couldn't quite place it, but I saw admiration and gratefulness there. 

I felt my features change, my expression becoming softer and worried despite me hating to show emotion. But we all know that Chloe has this effect on me, I blame the soulmate thing. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, for a few more moments she held that look.

"Yeah, Tom is just an asshole" she says quietly. 

I nod "I can see that, does he grab you like that often?" I ask, thinking to myself if I should go after the guy and deck him. Or possibly shoot him in the face and hide the body in a river. 

Chloe smacks my arm "no you will not kill him Beca, remember I'm still in your head" she says and I let out a quiet groan, flinching to her hit. 

"Shit! I'm sorry, I forgot it hurts" she says with guilt lacing her tone. 

"Don't sweat it Beale" I say with a forced smile. 

She opens her mouth to speak, but decided against it before opening it again. "I have to go on to class so I'll see you later?" She asks with a hopeful smile, I nod stiffly and she grins. Giving me a quick one armed hug she waves goodbye before walking off. 

Something clicked in that moment, and I grinned. He had known me because Chloe had talked about me. 

 

•

 

The next day something odd happened, I was invited to go to Chloe's boyfriends house where he was supposedly hosting a party. 

Next thing I knew I was jumping in Jesse's truck to go to the party, he had somehow talked me into it. 

Stacie and Aubrey were off on a date, Benji was meeting us there, and me... I was silently hoping I would see Chloe there. 

Jesse was all excited because he was meeting his soulmate tonight, he had three hours. 

"Mitchell you don't know how excited I am, like for real!" He says, bouncing in his seat. I grin at him, shaking my head. 

"Dude trust me I know, at least your soulmate won't call your bond a friendship one" I sigh and he frowns. 

"But what if they do?" He asks and I grin again. 

"Then I'll kick their ass for you" I say and he grins back. 

"There's the Becs I've been looking for! Welcome back!" He says and we burst into laughter, we talk about my recent mixing for a while after that till we pull up to a huge mansion. 

My jaw drops "this is Tom's house?"

"Yep, he's adopted but his adoptive parents are freaking rich as crap" Jesse says and I let out a low whistle. 

"Damn" I mumble, Jesse laughs. 

"Yeah, now c'mon and let's go get drunk!" He cheers excitedly, I roll my eyes. 

"One of us needs to be able to drive" I say and he scoffs "who the hell cares!"

I frown "I do and mostly because your dad is part of the police force, I don't want either of us getting arrested again" I say and he sighs. 

"Fine, you be buzz kill and I'll get drunk" he says handing me the keys to his precious truck, then he was out of the car before I could protest. 

"Two hours!" He yells from outside the car, throwing me a thumbs up before disappearing in the crowd. 

I shake my head, shoving the keys into the pocket of my ripped skinny jeans before hopping out myself. 

I glance down at myself, I had my jeans, black combat boots, leather jacket, and a superman shirt. My brunette hair hung loosely around my shoulders, sighing I start walking towards the house. 

 

•

 

Another hour had passed since I had arrived, I tried looking for Benji but haven't seen him yet. I also looked for Jesse but he had disappeared in the crowd. 

I recognized some people from my classes, I said hi when they would walk up to me and all but didn't stick around to chat. 

As I was lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone soft and warm. I shoot out my arms and wrap them around the person to keep them from falling. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry, guess Jesse is rubbing off on me-" I start but I feel the words fall flat as I see who my victim was. 

And holy wow did she look good, she had straitened her red hair and she wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt. 

"Chloe?" I ask aloud and she looks at me surprise but was clearly happy to see me. Smiling, she smacks my arm, the not injured one this time "that was for almost knocking me over-" she says with a giggle. 

"-and thanks for catching me" she says but I feel my jaw continuing to go slack and my eyes widening. 

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asks curiously. 

"You look beautiful" I say softly, her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. What the fuck. Beca Mitchell doesn't tell people they are beautiful. 

But Chloe is. 

"You really think so?" She asks and I nod, I felt her finger nails graze my neck gently. It was then when I realized she hand her hands on my shoulders. 

"Thanks" she says, looking away from me. But I could see the blush rising to her cheeks, I felt mine too. 

I pull her up into a standing position and clear my throat "so I'm gonna go before I make myself more of an idiot, I'm guessing you have better things to do so I'll go ahead and-"

"Your gonna walk off without asking me to dance?" She interrupts me, smirking that sexy smirk that leave me bobbing my mouth like a fish. "Wait, you- I mean uh... you wanna, um dance with m-me?" I ask and she rolls her eyes. 

"When you nearly knock a girl to her sexy ass I think she deserves something in return. Or is that always how you land your women?" She asks and I can't help but grin at her words because they were literally mine from back Monday. 

"Who says I shoot for the lady team?" I challenge, but she takes a step closer to me. 

"Who says you don't?" 

"Maybe I do"

"Well what if I can change that?"

"Oh so you want to change me now, is there a reason to this?" 

She grins bigger, looking me up and down "maybe I think you look hot in skinny jeans"

I fall silent, but my heart was pounding a mile a minute. 

She grabs my hand and starts dragging me deeper into the crowd. 

And before I knew it, she places my hands on her hips and snaked hers around my neck. 

Again with the physical contact, but this timeI found myself enjoying it. 

I saw people watching from the corner of my eye, I knew that they were waiting for something to happen between the two of us. 

Everyone knew we were soulmates, little did I know they saw the romantic spark between us two and were betting on when the fire to start. 

We danced for a while, Chloe rested her head against my shoulder even when I was a few inches shorter than her. 

When she finally moved to look up I felt her whole body stiffen, I pulled away to look at her with my concerned expression. 

"What is it?" I ask, her eyes were full of fear. 

I felt my need to protect her kick in to her next words "please don't let him touch me" 

I turned around just in time to see Tom stumbling towards us, he was drunk. 

"Oh hey Beca, I was just looking for Chloe so if you could kindly get the hell out of my sight-" he starts, his words slurred together but I felt Chloe's fear fill my chest so I let my anger get the best of me. 

I shoved him, hard. 

"I told you if she didn't want you around then to leave her the hell alone, did I not?" I say coldly. 

He stands back up and glares at me furiously "and I told you if you touched me again I'd make you regret it" he says taking a step towards me. 

Out of no where two guys I recognized from the lacrosse team come stand by his side. Well shit. 

"Really? Your gonna beat up a girl, three against one? Your more shallow than I thought" I hear a voice say, I look over to see Jesse and Benji had also appeared out of no where and had come to stand beside me. 

A man I didn't recognize was also standing with us, he was well built and had dark blonde hair. 

He was also holding Jesse hand, I smile at them. Guess he did find his soulmate, a good looking one too. 

"I've always been shallow, everyone knows that" Tom says with a murderous grin, I feel Chloe's hand slip into mine as she speaks up. 

"Yeah but do they know that you abuse your girlfriend?" 

The whole house goes silent. Literally. 

Then everyone turned to watch the fight going on. All hell had been broken loose. 

I jerked my body towards Tom's, no more than one second later Benji, Jesse and his soulmate jump into action too. They take the two guys that were beside Tom as I tackle him to the ground, I hear Jesse yell something before his fist connected to one of the guys face. 

That was the last thing I saw before I grabbed a fist full of Tom's shirt and started smashing him in the face. 

Every hit sent waves of awful pain up my right arm, but I didn't care. Even when his fist came up and struck my jaw twice I didn't notice. 

"Do you see what it feels like?" I yell at him, my ears ringing. 

"Do you see what it feels like to be hit? Yeah I didn't think so, you rich snob-" I punched him again "-no good-" and again "-two faced-" and again "-fake son-" and again "-abusive-" and again "-asshole!" a final hit. 

He was limp in my hold, I grab his chin to make him look directly at me. He blinks repeatedly as if he were trying to focus his vision "and I promise you right now, if you ever EVER touch her again I'm gonna do more than beat the living shit out of you. Do you understand?!" I yell, then a hand grabs my shoulder. 

"Beca we need to leave, there's red and blue lights outside. The police are here" I hear Jesse say, with one last shove I push up off of Tom and face Benji and Jesse. 

Jesse had a busted lip, his left eye already turning purple, and a scratch along his right cheek. 

Benji wasn't any better, he had a bloody nose, a scratch above his left eyebrow and a bruise on his left side jaw. 

"Let's go" I say to them, they nod and start running for the back door. 

I didn't want to face her after I beat the living crap out of her boyfriend but I turn towards her anyways. 

"I'm sorry" I mumble, not looking up at her. 

"Your sorry? Fuck Beca that was amazing!" I hear her say happily and I look up to see her grinning at me, she had that same look in her eyes I didn't recognize the day I threatened Tom. 

"So... you don't hate me?" 

"How about we talk about this when we get away from the police?" Jesse's soulmate says to me, sarcasm lacing his tone but I didn't really care. 

I grab Chloe's hand and we follow the guys out the door, I see Benji start pulling a dark haired girl along after him towards our cars. I was guessing that was Emily, his soulmate. 

I jump in the drivers seat to Jesse's truck, Chloe gets the passenger side and Jesse and his soulmate get the back. 

Benji yells to meet up at his place before he gets into his car with Emily. 

I start the car up and slam on the gas, driving and dodging around cop cars as we go. 

Hopefully they don't recognize Jesse's truck, since their boss is the Sheriff and all who so happened to be Jesse's father.


	4. Chapter 4

When we all regroup at Benji's house we find it empty, but before we walked in Jesse introduced me to Luke his soulmate who happened to be British. 

He was a quiet guy, but the way he looked at Jesse and how he was the only one to make the guy smile made up for it. 

Not moments after we got there, Benji and Emily joined us and I finally met Emily. 

She seemed nice, she was a total goofball like Benji. The more I saw them together the more I thought they were perfect for each other. 

Then the talk about the fight started as we lounged in Benji's living room. 

"I saw the guy eye balling me so I just waited for Mitchell here to lash out, even though usually I'm the one picking a fight with her and Benji having my back but WHOA watch out. She's a major bad ass! Don't mess with us, we totally wiped them out!" Jesse says gleefully, Luke just grins and shakes his head. 

Benji was being treated by Emily who was wiping the blood off his face. 

I sat on the couch across from Jesse and Luke, listening to his story with a smile as I examined my right fist. It was already starting to bruise up from how hard I was hitting Tom earlier. 

-you need to get cleaned up, you look like crap- 

I hear a voice pipe up in my head, immediately I turn my gaze towards the kitchen where Chloe was leaning against the wall. 

She jerks her head towards the kitchen before walking in it. I stand up and follow her in there, hugging my arm to my chest hoping it would stop throbbing. 

When I enter the room I see her wetting a rag at the sink, she turns around and points at one of the bar stools. 

"Sit" she orders, I don't hesitate to obey. 

She gently grabs my fist that was bloody and bruised, then she starts wiping the blood away. 

"Thanks again for what you did back there" she says gratefully. 

"Well you're my soulmate and my friend, no one better hurt you. If they do they'll have to deal with me, trust me I can be more than scary if I have to be" I say and she stops, looking me strait in the eye. 

"But you don't have to, you don't have to protect me. I can protect myself" she says, starting to wipe my face which I guessed had blood on it. 

"Says the girl who let her boyfriend abuse her for a long time without telling anyone" I say sarcastically. 

"Do you think I didn't try to leave him?" She says, her tone rising. She had stopped cleaning my face again, looking agitated. 

"Well I don't know everything about you Chloe so do enlighten me! Tell me why you didn't leave that abusive son of a bitch!" I yell back. 

"Because he threatened me!" She yelled, I feel my anger boil into fury. Not at Chloe, at Tom. 

"He threatened to tell everyone about my past, I thought I could trust him. I thought I could tell him what happened, but I shouldn't have"

"You can trust me, you know that right?" I ask, but she is silent. 

"I'm nothing like him, I promise whatever it is can't be as bad as Stacie's fashion taste" I say, that got her to smile. But I knew her too well to know that it was forced, a few days ago I would've thought that becoming close and trusting her so quickly would be a dangerous slope to go down. 

Now, it's the only thing keeping me going. 

She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking "my dad left when I was born, he had wanted a son. When he left my mom went into a major depression, she drank a lot. Around when I was about to turn seven, she started hitting me. Then when I turned eight is when I said something about it, then she lashed out. She had been cooking at the time and had a butter knife in her hand, It was weakly thrown so it didn't do too much damage but a small scar on my forehead. Ever since then if I spoke about it she would get mad and say it was my fault"

I didn't speak for a while, but she continued "so are you gonna tell me I'm a terrible person, that I'm screwed up because my parents have never wanted or loved me and my mom acts like everything is okay"

Slowly, I look up and meet her eyes that were filled with unshed tears. 

"My parents have always hated each other, when they got mad they would hit Stacie and I. When they spilt up my dad only wanted one kid, mom didn't want Stacie since she was trained like dad had been in the marines. She hated that her daughters were being trained to be soilders, I was younger and less experienced so she took me. But she still hated me, she still hit me whenever she got mad, she hit me whenever. And if I reminded her of dad, like I said or did something, she would beat me till she felt like stopping. My dad said he stopped but when I got here after my moms death, but apparently not"

When I finished she stared at me with her jaw slack, "oh god Beca" she whispered. 

Before I knew it she pulled me into a tight hug, pain shot through me. I couldn't stop the hiss from coming out of my mouth, she let go and moved back a few inches. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry! Totally got caught up in the moment" she says and I smile. 

"It's okay, just took me by surprise. Plus I'm not much of a hugger" I say with a wink, making her laugh. 

"I'll rub off on you one day Mitchell" she teases back. 

"Well I'd hope positively"

"Oh yeah, definitely positive" she says with a laugh. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes when realization hit me, our faces were so close that I could see the freckles on her cheeks. 

"I think you may already be rubbing off on me" I say breathlessly, she raises a curious eyebrow at me. 

"Your gonna loose the leather and combat boots, then start wearing dresses?" She suggests. 

"Hah, you wish. And your just jealous that I can rock the leather jacket" 

"Actually I'm jealous that you wear a leather jacket and look so good, I mean Stacie sometimes wears one but it totally doesn't look as good on her as it does you"

My heart beat starts to quicken "you would look as equally hot in it, I mean have you seen you?" I blurt out. Seriously, the word vomit around this girl has gotta stop. 

"So I see my plan is working" she says biting her bottom lip, staring at me like she was the predator and I her prey. Great. 

"The plan to make me shoot for the lady team?"

"Yes that plan"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not gay for any girls" I say, seeing Chloe's expression fall but she recovers as quickly as it had came. 

But I just grin sheepishly "I'm not gay for any girls because my hearts already been taken"

She looked up at me with an confused expression, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. 

Once again I become a rambling idiot, trying to recover myself "How can I be gay for anyone if I'm already falling for someone, it's very easy to understand-"

"I understand-" she cuts me off with a giggle, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "-but I'm confused to if you are gay for this specific someone why won't you tell them?"

I looked down at my bruised hand "because I'm not worthy enough"

"Why would you think your not worthy enough for me!"

I look up and smile at her "so you think it's you now?" I say teasingly and her face starts getting even more red. 

"I meant not worthy enough for you to tell me who it is"

"I'm sure you did"

"Oh I'm sure, and you just don't want to tell me because your scared"

"I never get scared, I'm a bad ass remember?"

"You're a dork, we've accomplished that, but also an idiot because she might feel the same"

I let the dork comment slide "How would you know that?"

"There's only one way to find out"

I stare at her, she stares right back. Finally gathering my courage I bring my hand up to her face, pushing some of her hair behind her ear so I could see her face better. But I let my hand linger by her cheek, when I feel myself slowly lean closer I heard her suck in her breath. Yet she made no move to pull away, my heart was pounding so fast I bet the people in China could hear it. 

Guess there's a first time for everything. 

She leaned forwards to fill the space between us, our lips brushing-

Then came a loud crash from the living room, Chloe and I jolt apart. I was startled so bad I flew backwards, tipping my chair back and off balance. 

I let out a surprised yelp right before my body connected to the ground, head hitting it first. I felt pain shoot through my head and body, it was so intense that my vision blurred and my ears started ringing. 

I heard someone say my name but I couldn't see, the ringing and the splotches in my vision kept me from processing what was going on. 

Then another figure came into my vision, I recognized her brown hair from anywhere. 

But then voices came from everywhere. 

"God Stacie you don't have to burst in like that! Nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Beca! Beca can you hear me?"

"We need to get her out of here"

"Stacie what's going on?"

"Herald is coming for her and Chloe, I heard him talking about it before I left-"

Then came another crashing sound, this time it sounded more like the door being kicked down. 

Arms wrapped around me, but my eyes still wouldn't focus. 

"Sleep gas! Everyone run!"

After I heard that sentence, I smelt it. Whoever said it was right, it was sleep gas. I started gagging at the smell, and the person holding me let out a cough. 

"Luke, Jesse, take them to Luke's place. Herald won't know where to find them, I'll distract them as long as I can"

"Shit Stacie you can't do this by yourself!"

"I've got her back" a new voice piped in. 

"Aubrey no-"

"Damnit Stace we don't have time for this! Luke go!"

I blinked once, twice, finally my eyes started working. 

Luke was the one holding me, running us across Benji's back yard. Desperately I look for Chloe, relaxing when I spotted her behind us with Jesse. 

"Luke.." I mumble in confusion, my words sounding slurred. 

He didn't even glance down at me "shut up Mitchell, you've got a concussion. Don't speak"

I shake my head, trying to make my eyes focus more. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later-" he starts, but before he could finish an arrow whizzed passed us. 

He flinches "shit your dad is crazy"

Tell me something I don't know. 

I look over his shoulder to see another arrow coming strait for us, more like strait for Luke's head. 

On instinct, I shoot my hand out and grab it right before impact. Merely inches away from his skull. 

I pull it over from behind him and in front of my face to examine it. 

Luke's eyes widen to the sight of it "fuck, thanks". I feel my brow furrow, trying to get my brain to work again "no problem, but why would dad try to kill you and not me?"

Then Jesse speaks up "you not worried enough to ask why your dad is trying to just 'kill us' in general?"

I shrug "it doesn't surprise me"

As we reach an unfamiliar Camaro, the ringing in my ears had lessened and I could finally see. 

"You good Mitchell?" Luke asks, I nod and he sets me down. 

Immediately I go to Chloe's side "you okay?"

She smiles "I've been through worse". I frown "you've had the love of your life's dad shoot arrows at you because of a reason we aren't sure of yet?"

We hop in the back seat of the car, but she clearly wasn't finished. 

"Oh so you think your the love of my life now?"

"Well I'd hope so"

"And why would you hope such a thing?" She says with a grin. 

I throw my hands in the air, frustration overtaking my embarrassment at my words "maybe because-"

"Hey love birds, can it wait until we get away from Beca's psychopathic father who is trying to kill us?" Jesse interrupts and we fall silent. 

 

•

 

When we make it to Luke's loft, it was then my brain started working. 

"Is there something I'm missing?" I ask aloud, they turn and look at me questioningly. 

I continue "now that I can think strait, I have two questions. Why would my dad try to shoot us and why did we just LEAVE Stacie and Aubrey there" 

Luke sighs and walks into the building, I turn my gaze to Jesse who raises his hands in surrender "hey it's not my place to tell you" he says glancing at Chloe before walking in after Jesse. 

I cross my arms and look at her expectantly, she smiles apologetically. 

"I wanted to tell you okay? But when I was they told me not to-"

"Just tell me Chloe, it can't be that bad" I say with a reassuring smile, but she shakes her head. 

"Maybe we should go sit down, it's a long story"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so let me get this strait... Benji, sweet and gentle Benji who has been my best friend for years- has super strength because of his soulmate bond?"

"Yeah, apparently Luke does too. I was told that one out of a million people get the gift to harness a power or something" Chloe says simply. 

"And you're telekinetic? Which is why we can read each other's minds?" I ask with a laugh, this is so much bullshit it was funny. Powers? Seriously?

She frowns "I'm not lying Beca. Jesse, Luke, Benji and I are proof. I'm telekinetic, and your grandad and father are retired government agents who use to kill differents like us for a living. Trust me I didn't believe it either until an agent named Bumper came after us"

"And this Bumper guy is dead now right?" I ask, she nods and I let out a relieved sigh. 

"One less thing to worry about trying to hurt you" I say and she smiles. 

"So your not mad?" She says slowly, I shake my head "I'm a little pissed but I obviously wasn't suppose to know yet, plus y'all had a good reason not to tell me. That's some pretty weird shit" 

Luke and Jesse walk in, "so she knows now?" Jesse asks, Chloe and I both nod. 

"And... she won't try to kill me?" Luke asks hesitantly, I smirk up at him. 

"Trust me, I won't. Plus I suck at shooting a gun, I'm more better with melee weapons" I say, but his frown deepens. "It still scares me, Stacie said the same thing before she shot an arrow at me"

"I caught an arrow from sinking into your skull" I challenge, he takes a defensive step forwards "you could've done it to gain my trust so you can try and kill us like the others"

I tilt my head to the side "now why would I do that?" I say, "because I'm a different! Your family was made to kill people like me!" He yells, his eyes flashing a bright red. Jesse rests a hand on his shoulder, well that's new. 

"Hey babe, calm down. She isn't gonna hurt us, plus she wouldn't hurt you since you're my soulmate and she'd never hurt me" he says gently, but Luke didn't move his gaze. 

Slowly I stand up, holding up my hands. 

"If you're so sure I'm gonna kill you, why did you save me? You could've left me back there with my father" 

He sighs "because Jesse and Chloe care about you, and I know that they'd never forgive me if I had left you" he says, and I see the two nod. 

I glance back at her and give her a taunting smile "so you do care"

I really do enjoy teasing her and making her blush, it's apparently a new habit of mine. 

She rolls her eyes "have you ever had your soulmate die? It kinda sucks so I don't think I'd wanna go through that" she says sarcastically. 

My smile doesn't falter "I know deep down you care, hide it all you want-" then I remembered something, my eyes widening. 

"I know what they want from us" I say aloud, the three of them give me confused looks. 

"What your dad and Herald want?" Jesse asks me slowly, I nod. 

I rub the back of my neck and sigh "they want my soul"

"But for why?" Chloe speaks up, concern filling her features. 

I hesitate, but eventually let the truth slip out "Herald wants to trade souls with me, not that I'd ever agree but I think he's found a way to take mine. He wants my soul because he says he can't deal with the pain of loosing his soulmate, but I think there's more to it... I just don't know yet"

 

•

 

I rub the back of my head, wincing at the pain. 

"Quit touching it, we don't want you to hurt yourself even more" Chloe says from the connected bathroom in Luke's guest room as she started washing the excess blood off her hands from earlier. 

I sigh, "I can't help it my sister decided to make a dramatic entrance and scare me half to death sending me on my back, hitting my head in the process" I grumble but I see her chuckle in the mirror. 

"You and your being the most clumsiness person to walk the earth"

"Yeah haha" I say, but my thoughts wander to earlier how Luke and Jesse left the loft to go find Stacie, Benji and Emily. 

I had argued for a good fifty minutes with Luke saying I was fine and I could be of some help, we all agreed I'd stay here with Chloe when I jumped up off the couch and almost blacked out. 

Now I was bed ridden, orders from hers truly. Chloe told me she knew the concussion was bad because she could feel the pain in her own head, another terrible perk of soulmates is being able to feel when they're sometimes in pain.

I slide off the bed, but before I could fully stand up a firm yet gentle hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back onto the bed. 

I groan in frustration "you don't have to play nurse for me" I say to Chloe, but she just smirks down at me. 

"I'm your soulmate so you've gotta do whatever I say, plus I'm older so-"

I scoff "oh don't pull the 'I'm older' card, please I've heard better excuses"

She sits down beside me on the bed, "what if I told you I was worried" she says quietly, I turn my head to look fully at her. She was staring down at her hands, face unreadable. 

"Well, what if I told you that you've got nothing to worry about because I'm not going anywhere" I say softly, then she looks up and meets my gaze. 

Her eyes were full of something I thought I'd never see, lust. 

"Chloe.." I start, but I couldn't find my words when her hand came up and she pressed her index finger to my lips. 

"You need to rest. It's the only way you're gonna get better, when you stop risking your life for others and get through a day without dying we'll talk" she says soothingly, I nod absentmindedly. Too lost in her sparkling blue eyes to pay attention. 

It took me a second to realize she was leaning us back against the bed, when we do she pulls the covers over us. Then I start this internal battle inside my head. 

After a few minutes I win, sort of. Why the hell not, I think and grab her arm and wrap it around my waist. Making her spoon me, I expected her to pull away but to my surprise she snuggles closer into my back. 

I sigh, enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. 

It was when I started slipping into sleep when I realized I had fucked up. 

Before I could pull out of the dream the darkness grabbed ahold of my ankles, dragging me deeper into it. 

Then, their was light. I gasp and sit up, I look around frantically. But this wasn't Luke's spare room. 

It was a white room that seemed to go on forever, but I had forgot to look behind me. 

"Hello Grandaughter, we have quite a lot to discuss" a voice said, I froze. 

I knew that voice, it was the one that gave me nightmare. 

Slowly, I turn around and when my eyes landed on the person I felt my eyes widen. 

"Herald" I choked out, the old man stared at me as he sat on one side of a small table. There was another chair in front of him, what scared me was the chess board sitting on the table. 

A game. 

He smiled, but it was an evil smile laced with venom. He gestures to the seat in front of him

"Would you like to play a game?"

 

•Chloe's Point of View•

 

She woke up to a crashing sound, the first thing she realized was the missing warmth that she had been cuddled against earlier. 

The second was that the whole room looked like a bull came running through and tore everything apart. 

She jumps out of bed and cautiously walks out of the room towards where the continuous crashing came from. 

When she approached the next room she recognized as Luke's, and saw that it was just as torn apart as the guest room had been. 

When she stepped into the room she saw a figure standing by Luke's night stand, riffling through the drawer as if they were looking for something. 

"Hey!" She yells, the person stops moving. Chloe stares at the persons back. 

-I swear I think I know this person- she thinks to herself. 

-because you do- a voice responded in her head. She felt her stomach drop, only one person could do that. 

Then the figure turns around, and her worse nightmare comes true. 

It was her, but it wasn't. Beca was pale, her usual stormy blue eyes that always gave away her mischievous thoughts now looked dead.

She had dark rims around her eyes, making her look as if she hadn't slept in days. 

If Chlor wasn't her soulmate she would've brushed it off, but seeing the beautiful girl like this gave off a bad vibe. 

Something was wrong. 

Beca smiles at her, not the adorable lop sidded smirk that makes her heart melt. It was a dark smile, one she had never seen before. 

"Hello Chloe, I suppose you've caught on that I'm not actually her from the facial expression your making" Becs said in a deep tone that wasn't hers. 

Then she felt a light bulb go off in her head, she feels her heart stop. 

"Herald" she whispers, taking a step back. 

He takes a step forwards, making Beca smile bigger in amusement. 

"The one and only" he says, taking a small bow. He looks up from mid bow, still grinning. It was a crazed grin. 

"she's mine now, and I will win the game"


	6. Chapter 6

She paces back and fourth in the living room, every once in a while glancing at Beca who was currently being somehow possessed by Herald. 

Then she'd glance at Luke who was studying her soulmate, Chloe was't sure if that was a positive thing yet. 

She was glad that Luke had appeared out of no where earlier and was able to tie Herald up. 

Now here they were, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

Jesse and Benji walk back into the room from the kitchen, she was happy Jesse and Luke had been able to find the two. Emily had went on home earlier to get some rest at Benji's demand, giving in to her soulmates pestering saying she'd be back as soon as she could. 

Chloe rushes over to the two boys "did you find something? What's the plan?" She asks hurriedly, Jesse starts rubbing the back of his neck and smiles apologetically. 

"We need to get inside her head and figure out what's going on" he says and she feels her eyes widen. 

"Is it gonna hurt her?" She asks slowly, and both boys nod sadly. 

"But we can try to find another way if you want, it'll take longer but-" Benji starts but she shakes her head with a sigh

"Let's crack this melon and get the devil out of it" Chloe says in a fake cheery tone, turning and walking over to her other half. 

Beca made no move to move her gaze from the floor, but she knew that if she saw the other girls eyes she'd just see emptiness in them. 

Jesse walks behind the couch as Chloe takes a seat beside Beca. "Are you ready?" Jesse asks her, she nods. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asks, knowing that Jesse possibly possessed the power to manipulate minds but had no idea if he could actually do it. 

Part of her be telekinetic, she could sometimes sense when others had powers. 

He nods, then presses the tips of his fingers against her neck. 

She immediately falls into a black abyss, her consiousness slipping through her fingers like sand. 

 

•

 

She pushes through a pair of the school doors, but this time there was no dance. No blood. No dress. She was reliving her memory. 

It was just the hallway, but something was off. 

She slowly starts walking down the hall towards another pair of doors she could make out from the end of the hall. 

Then, the sound of footsteps came from behind her and she froze in mid step. 

"You're mine Chloe" she heard the voice growl at her, her blood running cold as she recognized the voice.

It was Bumper. 

Almost like junior prom night, when he had figured out who the differents were and had come crashing the party, leading to the death of an innocent. 

She sprinted towards the doors, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

Chloe could feel the presence of Bumper chasing her, wanting to extract all her blood and take her apart piece by piece for experimenting. 

As she reached the doors, she shoved them open, falling into a white room.

Looking around in confusion she spots Jesse not far from her, she rushes over to him. 

"What are you waiting for? Yell!" She snaps at him, he looks over at her and she saw he was frowning. 

"I tried, but she didn't respond" he says, not taking his eyes off the table Beca and Herald were sitting at. 

"Why chess?" She heard him asks himself aloud, Chloe turns to see what he was looking at. 

"I dunno, but how do we get her attention" Chloe says and he finally meets her eyes. 

"You have to call to her" he says, she feels her brow furrow. 

"How?" She says quietly, he shrugs. 

"I've just got this feeling that since you're her soulmate then she will be able to hear you no matter where she is" he says, then turns in the direction Beca is. 

She turns with him, Chloe cups her hands around her mouth and takes a deep breath. 

"BECA!" She screams as loud and hard as she could, mentally begging the other girl to just look at her. 

As if in slow motion, the other girl looks up, then over towards Chloe and Jesse. 

 

•Beca's Point of View•

 

I wasn't quite sure what was going on, or who I was playing against. 

But I knew that I had to pay attention to the game, that I had to win. 

Lives depended on it. Not just mine, but others too. 

It was my turn, the other player made their move. Before I could think of what my next move should be I heard a familiar voice scream my name. 

My head moved mechanically, I was shocked to know I was still able to move as I looked towards the source of the scream. 

I feel my head cock to the side in confusion, it was Chloe and Jesse. They were running towards me, I look over at my opponent and feel my heart stop. 

Herald was staring at me, an angry spark igniting in his eyes as he tried his best to keep a neutral expression. 

Then everything comes rushing back to me. 

"You will play the game, and I will win" he snapped at me. I stand up abruptly, hearing my chair crash to the ground. 

I grip the table, "game over bitch" I say. Then I flip the table, sending chess pieces flying in all directions. 

 

•

 

You know that feeling you get when you're dreaming and you're falling, then that terrifying feeling you get right before you hit the ground?

Yep, that's how I felt getting pulled out of my own head. 

I gasped for air, my eyes shooting around the room frantically trying to remember anything. 

There was something pressed against the back of my neck, but there was a thud behind me and the pain was gone. 

A hand grabbed my arm, I flinch and try to pull away. 

Only to stop in mid movement when I saw who it was. 

"Oh god Beca you're okay!" She exclaimed in relief, pulling me into a hug that I gladly return with a grin. 

Don't judge, I was starting to love Chloe's hugs. Not that I would ever say that aloud, don't wanna ruin my bad ass rep. 

"Holy shit Chloe, he tired to beat me" I mumble into the crook of her neck, I see Jesse peak around the corner of the couch. 

"Now might be a bad time, but why chess?" He asks breathlessly. 

"Because when I was a kid, Herald always taught me that no matter what make sure the bet's worth it. Every game has a price, even chess" I say quietly, Luke walks over to the couch and gets on his knees in front of Chloe and I. 

"Beca, what was the bet?" He asks me slowly, I rack my brain trying to remember. 

Then, light bulb.

"If he wins he gets my soul, if I won-" I stopped short, choking on my words as realization hit me. 

"If you won what?" Benji pipes in as he helps Jesse off the ground. 

I turn and meet his eyes with a fearful look "if I won he would spare her"

He just looked more confused, "spare who Beca?"

I hear Chloe gasp beside me, I turn to look at her. 

With the look in her eyes, I can tell she knew it too. Stupid mind reading thing. 

She matches my scared expression, "oh shit.." 

In the worst moment possible I realize she was still on top of me from her tackle hug she gave me earlier, I feel my cheeks aflame.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" Jesse complains from behind me, I hear Benji whack him in the head. 

"He's gonna kill Stacie " Chloe finally speaks the words aloud. 

Jesse and Benji enter my vision, Jesse had his arm wrapped around Benji's shoulders for standing support. 

I glance worriedly between everyone, "yeah, and I don't think we have much time either"

 

•

 

"As much as I love your crazy ideas guys, but is it really necessary to have to hide behind bushes in complete black clothes?" Chloe whispers to Jesse and I who were in front of her looking over at my house. 

In sync, we both look back at her "of course it is!" We say, she giggles and rolls her eyes. 

Jesse turn to his left and starts whispering something to Luke as I take a second to observe Chloe. 

She wore black skinny jeans, black vans, a black long sleeve shirt that hung loosely on her, and a black beanie. 

I smile sheepishly "well if it makes you feel better I think you look good in black" I say to her, winking. 

"I don't, I look gothic" she teases. 

It was mine and Jesse's idea to dress in black, he wanted to because of a spy movie he had watched and I wanted to because it was most logical. It's dark outside so you wear dark clothes to blend in. 

To my right I hear a twig snap, I look over quickly and raise the gun I got from Luke. Don't ask. Even with my bad aim, I was the only one who knew how to use one without breaking my nose at the recoil. 

For example, Jesse, who has a bandage on his nose. But that's a story for another time. 

Just then Benji walks out of the shadows with Emily by his side, "what's it look like in there Benji?" I ask as I lower the gun and he sighs. 

"Looks bad, Stacie and Aubrey aren't in the house. But I can sense them, it's so weird-" he starts but when he sees my fearful eyes realization hits him like a bag of bricks. 

"No, he wouldn't do that to her. Not when he knows that we would would rip him apart" Benji says to me, I feel the air getting sucked out of me. 

One thing Stacie and I did tell him and Jesse was about the basement, not enough for them to know we were abused in it but that we were terrified of it. 

They could be torturing Stacie in there, beating her. Sweet, innocent Stacie. All because of me-

"What about Aubrey? They could be torturing her too, Benji they could die. Because of me" I say softly, he shakes his head furiously. 

"No time for blame game Mitchell, Luke what's the plan?" Jesse says from behind me as I continue to stare at the ground in guilt. 

"Jesse and Chloe come with me around the back, Beca go with Benji and Emily through the windows" Luke says, I look up then and grin big. 

"Aw, hell yes" I say, rubbing my hands together. 

"Wait how are they gonna get up there?" Chloe asks, I grin bigger and shift my excited gaze to her. 

"Watch and learn angel" I say teasingly, she just rolls her eyes again with a smile. 

I see Benji and Emily from the corner of my eyes go to the right around a tree, Luke and Jesse go to the left around and out from behind the bush. 

I frown playfully "what, no good luck kiss?" I say, she stares at me and for a second as if she was considering it. 

"Get out of here alive, then we'll talk" she says, instead she leans forwards and presses her soft lips to my cheek. 

When she pulls away she winks, then she's gone. 

I feel myself grin goofily as I take off after Benji, reaching up to find a trace of her lipgloss where she'd kissed me. 

Damn, this girl will be the end of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about ending the story here, it's good but I'm not sure if I wanna continue it. Maybe one more chapter to tie up loose ends, maybe more and have a plot twist. You never know...

I finally catch up to Benji and Emily who were watching me carefully. 

"Your heartbeats faster than normal, is everything okay?" Emily asks me worriedly, I feel my cheeks warm up. I forgot she had super hearing or some weird shit. 

"Dude I just ran, of course my heart is beating fast" I say quickly, she nods but I see Benji give me a knowing grin. 

I blush deeper. 

Benji was the first one to go up, he jumps to the upper balcony and makes sure to get a firm grip before pulling himself up. 

Like a god damn ninja. 

He looks down at us with a smile "alright, it's clear. C'mon up" he calls to us in a whisper. 

Emily goes next, taking more time to get a grip but with Benji's help gets up. 

They both look down at me expectantly, they were fucking super strong and still had trouble doing that. 

I smirk, I'm the god damn ninja. 

I back up a step, tucking my gun in its holster around my waist. 

Then, I run and jump. I grab the balcony with my left hand, knowing the pain of using my right arm I carefully grab the railing with it and pull myself up. 

When I get up there Emily pushing herself up to the roof, Benji was already on top of the roof looking through the window of Stacie's room. 

I look at my surroundings, the vines Stacie and I use to climb up to get to her room after a long night of partying, were gone. 

I look at the wall in front of me and the one to my right, I feel like I was in slow motion again. 

I run towards the wall to my right, I kick out my feet and press them against the hard brick wall. Launching myself towards the other wall at an upper angle, giving me enough room to put my hands on the roof and swing my legs up with me. 

I stand up and brush my hands off, Benji and Emily were staring at me. 

I raise an eyebrow, "what?" I whisper in confusion. He shakes his head, "let's go" he says quietly as he opens the window. 

 

•Chloe's Point of View•

 

Little did Luke and Jesse know, she had seen Beca's eyes flash a strange purple color before and after she scaled the wall. Chloe knew Benji saw it too, the expression he made said it all. 

Only the different's eyes change color, it's the main symbol of a person being able to have a power. But she had never seen anyone with purple, only red for strength and blue for hers. 

She watched Beca scale that wall as if her soulmate did it everyday in awe. 

Because holy shit Beca was hot. 

She could be so annoying at times, but she could also be the person Chloe needed to fill the empty holes in her heart. And she could be the one to fill Beca's. 

The realization hit her all the sudden. 

She might actually be falling for the girl she swore she wouldn't love on the day she met her. 

She groans and presses the balls of her hands to her eyes, so much for that plan. 

 

•Beca's Point of View•

 

I press the gun to the back of my fathers head, he was currently crouched in front of a very limp Aubrey who was chained to the wall. 

"Make one God damn move and I'll blow your brains out" I growl dangerously at him, I hear him chuckle. 

"You wouldn't shoot your dad" he challenges, I just cock the gun. 

"Try me" I say, my voice a deadly low tone. 

I glance behind me to see Luke holding Gerard by the neck, his super strong grip moments away from breaking his neck and ending his life. 

"Jesse, Chloe! Unchain Aubrey!" I yell at them, glancing behind me to see them rushing over as Benji and Emily wrap Stacie's arms around their neck. 

"This is all your fault you know" my father mutters, I ignore them and continue to pin him with a glare. 

"You won't win" my father continues, smiling with his bloody teeth from when I had hit him with the butt of my gun. 

"We already have" I growl, the sound of police sirens reaching my ears. 

My dad laughs, "do you really think that a jail cell will hold us?" He asks me. I frown "I'm hoping it won't so I can blow some lead in that empty head of yours" I say trying to keep my tone calm. 

Benji and Emily had successfully gotten Stacie up the basement stairs. Before Jesse and Chloe could get Aubrey up the stairs I see the Sheriff and four of his deputies enter the room. 

"Son what the hell is going on?" The Sheriff asks Jesse who just smiles sheepishly. 

"It's a long story, but we need to take these two men into custody for years of child abuse, death threats, kidnapping, and torturing Aubrey and Stacie" Luke says from across the room, tightening his grip on Herald's neck who just laughs crazily. 

The Sheriff nods "you kids have got a lot of explaining to do, but I'm gonna keep quiet because y'all look like you've been to hell and back"

I let out a bitter laugh "almost Sheriff, not quite. But almost"

Before I could process his movement, my dad spins around and elbows me in my ribs. 

I let out a cry of pain as my knees buckle but manage to aim the gun at his leg and squeeze the trigger, the gun shot ringing in my ears. 

I drop to the ground and press my hand on my broken ribs in agony, the gun slipping out of my hand. 

I see the Sheriff and Chloe run towards me, I look over to see my dad grabbing his leg in pain. 

I met his gaze with a deadly glare, "you deserve worse than a shot in the leg" I growl at him and he chuckles, blood splitting form his lips. 

"Show me what I deserve then daughter" he says, in a flash I have the gun back in my right hand and press the hot barrel against his head. 

He screams in pain, but laughs none the less. I cock the gun, ready to pull the trigger-

"Beca! Don't!" I hear Chloe scream. 

"Why? After everything he's done he deserves to die" I snap angrily, never breaking eye contact with my father. 

"Because your not a monster like him, don't kill for revenge. Don't be like your father, be the Beca I know you are" she pleads, I take a shaky breath, unsure of what to do. 

She was right, but he should die for hurting Stacie and trying to take Chloe from me. 

I press the barrel harder into his head, he whimpered like the coward he was. 

"Please" I hear her whisper softly. I bite my tongue to keep from telling her I'm sorry and to not cry, that everything was going to be okay. 

I feel my anger subside, her scared and shaky tone finally replacing my anger with guilt. 

I had almost killed a person. 

After a moment I loosen my grip on the gun, then toss it across the room.

 

•

 

After explaining everything that's been going on, minus the powers stuff, we got everything sorted out with the Sheriff. 

There was just one problem, where were we gonna stay?

Stacie and I sat in the Sheriffs office, he was standing outside the door talking to one of his deputies. 

I turn to Stacie "what do we do now?" I ask, she takes a deep breath. 

"I dunno, at least it's over" she says quietly, I feel tears start to prickle my eyes. 

"Is it really? Is it really all over, because it sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" I say angrily, jumping up from my chair. I turn the chair over and kick the trash can, sending junk everywhere. 

"It's never gonna be over Stace, never! We were freaking abused as kids, we were never loved, we never had actual parents, they taught us to fight! Not to play with dolls, to fucking shoot a gun! Not to dress up, to hit the target!" I start screaming, throwing things around and littering the ground with papers. 

"Hold your gun higher Beca, take apart and put the fucking gun back together in three minutes Beca, shoulders back Beca, throw the knife but don't miss because you might hit your sister Beca, use your anger as an advantage-" I say as I continue to trash the room. 

My vision was red and my ears were ringing with rage, I had broke. They had finally pushed me to my limits, and it was them hurting the one who understood and always been there for me the most to try and get at me. 

Stacie. 

I felt her hands grab my wrist, but I jerk it out of her grasp. 

"No, don't touch me. It's because of me your like this, it's because I'm a fucking screw up! It's because I wasn't able to protect you, it's because our fucking grandad and father tortured you to get at me! ME STACIE! You could have died!! They hurt you because of me!!" I say as I let my fist connect to the glass window, sending cracks all through it. 

Why do I always hit stuff with my broken arm and already bruised fist?

My hand immediately begins to throb, I hug it to my chest and take a fumbling step back. 

I stare at the ground, "it's my fault"

My legs give out and I feel my knees hit the ground, "it's all my fault" I whimper. 

Then, I let the tears come. 

I start gasping for air, feeling my chest getting tight. 

"Beca no it's not your fault" Stacie says gently, rubbing my back. 

I nod "yes-" gasp "-it is" I say. 

Stacie looks around in a panic, probably because neither of us have had a panic attack since we were twelve. 

"Shit Beca, what do you need me to do?!" She says in a panic, but I couldn't get any words out. 

I couldn't see past the words being repeated in my head, I squeeze my eyes shut. 

It only gets worse. 

Pathetic, weak, unwanted, disgrace, horrible daughter, abused, stupid, not worthy, unloved, hated, failure-

"Beca! Beca open your eyes" a new voice says out of no where, I couldn't recognize it with all the ringing. I shake my head. 

"It's Chloe, Beca, open your eyes. You need to take a deep breath, it's just you and me" she says soothingly, her honey sweet voice finally getting past the barrier of negative things that had been blurring my thoughts in my head. 

I snap my eyes open, still trying to get oxygen to my lungs. 

Her beautiful features fill my gaze, worry and concern was in her eyes but she held a calm expression. 

"What do I-" gasp "-do?" I ask her, she takes my head in her hands. 

"You need to calm down" she says, but I shake my head. 

"Can't-" gasp "-it's my fault" I say, my eyes shifting around the room. Anything but to look at her and see fear or disappointment in her gorgeous blue ones. 

There was a second of silence, when my eyes do glance back, they lock with hers. 

She had a uncertain look, but it quickly turn determined. 

Before I could question it she jolts forwards, taking me way by surprise. 

Her lips connect to mine, and everything stops. 

It's like time itself was like 'holy shit it's finally happening' and stopped all together. 

My eyes shut automatically and I kiss her back, I hear her suck in her breath. 

It felt so right, so perfect, like the final puzzle piece falling into place. 

Her lips were so soft and sweet I felt like I was dreaming, but she tightens her hands against the sides of my face and I realize this was real. 

I let out a moan when her tongue flicks against my bottom lip, which only seemed to encourage her more. 

I reach up a hand and tangle it in her fiery red hair as she crawls on top of my lap, tilting my head back to deepen the kiss. 

When she licks at my lips again, this time asking for entrance, I couldn't have said no if I wanted to. 

So, I part my lips and I feel her tongue slip in. When I respond the same way she moans, I smile against her lips. 

I grab her hips and scoot her closer to me, feeling her body press against mine. 

When we break apart to breath we stare into each other's eyes, hunger and lust was written all over her face. Mine was probably the same but for some reason I only had one pending question in my head. 

"What happened to waiting till I survive a day without almost dying?" I blurt out, she falls into a fit of giggles. "Screw that" she says, kissing me again.

I push the hair away from her neck and start trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, she shivers when I graze my teeth against her skin. 

Then I kiss back up her neck, across her jaw, and finally meet her perfect lips again. This time our kiss was more urgent and demanding instead of passionate and sweet. 

Then a thought occurs to me, I break away and stare into her eyes. I wasn't sure if this was her or our souls doing this, so I raise an eyebrow in question. 

-are you sure you want this?- I ask through our telepathic connection. 

She didn't hesitate to nod, brushing her thumb along my cheek which was still healing from where Tom had hit me. 

I couldn't hold back the goofy and happy grin that split across my lips, then I freeze in realization hit me. 

We were still in the Sheriffs office, I see her looking at me in confusion. 

"We may possibly still be in the Sheriff's office" I say sheepishly, I see her cheeks redden. 

"At least I stopped the panic attack"

I look at her incredulously, but laughter bursts though my throat and we both become a laughing mess.


End file.
